Bomboncito
by Metanfetamina
Summary: En un pasillo de no sé qué piso que ahora no viene a cuento, justo al lado de una estatua con cara de tener problemas gastrointestinales, Draco se giró. Y Blaise, que estaba a cinco metros de él, sintió que sólo existían ellos dos.


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Nota previa**: Nada de esto habría sido posible sin la petición que hizo **Eme** (lo siento) en _"¡Calzones fuera!"_ (comunidad del EleJota) y, por supuesto, sin la idea que me dio **Marya **(GRACIAS). Pensad que las cosas que se me ocurrieron a mí eran mucho, mucho peores.

La idea a desarrollar era la siguiente: una excusa para que en la última película no hubiera aparecido en la Sala de los Menesteres Crabbe, sino Zabini.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bomboncito"<strong>

"_I put a spell on you because you're mine. I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No._

_I don't care if you don't want me 'cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow. Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours._

_I love you. I love you."_

I put a spell on you, Marilyn Manson.

* * *

><p>Tan guapo.<p>

Tenía la cara llena de mierda, un buen puñado de cortes y el pelo rubio enredado, con un montón de polvo y cosas desagradables varias pegadas en la gomina que se había empeñado en usar. Porque así era él, se ponía como un pimpollo hasta para ir a la guerra.

Tan pero que tan guapo.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Con ese culito respingón balanceándose mientras corría como un maníaco hacia nadie sabía dónde. Boing, boing, cacha arriba, cacha abajo. Era hipnótico. Y su melodiosa y dulce voz, sus palabras que escondían todo el romanticismo del mundo mágico…

—¡Crabbe, Goyle, malditos retrasados, RÁPIDO! ¡Está en la Sala de los Menesteres!

En un pasillo de no sé qué piso que ahora no viene a cuento, justo al lado de una estatua con cara de tener problemas gastrointestinales, Draco se giró. Y Blaise, que estaba a cinco metros de él, sintió que sólo existían ellos dos.

Malfoy lo miró con lo que el moreno tradujo como pasión. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y el labio partido supuraba un líquido muy desagradable. Pus, parece. Pus de amor.

Blaise no pudo hacer más que trotar hacia él, con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sintió que sus pies no se apoyaban sobre un castillo semiderruido, sino sobre un campo de florecillas de colores vistosos y olores penetrantes.

Penetrante. Le gustaba esa palabra.

Trotó y trotó, y aunque Draco reculara de espaldas con cara de espanto, él siguió trotando.

—¡Cariñito! —canturreaba, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Qué coño haces aquí, Zabini? —respondió su Julieta. O su Romeo, qué más daba—. ¡Aléjate de mí, no vengas, no! ¡VETE!

Y mientras se perseguían el uno al otro. O mientras el uno perseguía y lanzaba besitos y el otro gritaba como un cerdo en el matadero, Gregory se rascó la nariz, como hacía siempre que estaba meditabundo.

—Un giro en los acontecimientos inesperado, ¿no crees, Vin?

Crabbe carraspeó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, sí, inesperado.

—Se suponía que Blaise estaría por ahí con Pansy.

—Ya, eso se suponía, sí. —Se obcecó en mirar al suelo mientras trazaba circulitos con la punta de su zapato, remolón—. ¿No viste los bombones que había dejado en tu cama?

Goyle se giró hacia él, sorprendido. Y hambriento. Bombones, le gustaban los bombones. Quería bombones. Comerlos antes de una batalla entre el bien y el mal en la que probablemente al mal le acabaran dando por el culo, como siempre, sonaba estupendamente.

—¿Qué bombones?

—Nada. Déjalo.

A pesar de sus palabras, Vincent se cagó en todo lo cagable. Especialmente en Zabini y en su manía de coger —y comer, visto lo visto— sin permiso lo que le apeteciera.

Esa iba a ser su oportunidad de confesarse a Gregory, leche. Se había gastado una pasta en esos dulces rellenos de amortentia y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. Ya no habría polvo apasionado antes del fin del mundo.

¿Para qué quería él luchar si antes de eso no iba a mojar? Pues para nada. Que le dieran a la guerra. Y que le dieran a Malfoy, a Voldemort y al gilipollas que había hecho que Gregory no fuera gay. Él se iba a su casa. Y punto.

Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta. Quizá pudiera probarse una vez más aquellos vestidos tan maravillosos de su madre. Y los tacones. Sí, eso sería un buen final. No el mejor, claro, pero quizá si los aurores lo encontraban así cuando fueran a detenerlo pudiera alegar enajenación mental transitoria.

—¡Entremos de la manita, cariño! ¡Verás qué bonito! ¡Destruyamos al mal y retocemos después!

—¡Que no me toques, Zabini! ¡Goyle, no te quedes ahí parado, joder, ven a ayudarme!


End file.
